Estaré a tu lado
by Loving Steffi
Summary: Guzma el antiguo líder del equipo skull quiere olvidarse de los días en que causaba problemas a los habitantes de Alola junto a los antiguos miembros de su grupo, de todo lo malo que hicieron. Pero no es tan fácil en realidad. Tú te encargarás de darle el apoyo que necesita.


_"_ — _¡He aquí al más grande! ¡El más odiado! ¡El protagonista de sus pesadillas: Guzma!_ —

— _¿Tú también tienes una pulsera Z, eh? ¿Por qué pierdes tiempo en esas tonterías?_ —

— _Pff, si ni siquiera sabes lo que estás buscando. Que patético._ —

— _... ¿no? Me he quedado con tu cara... ¡Acabaré contigo la próxima vez!_ — _"_

Es lo que más recuerda de aquellos días en los que el líder del equipo skull era su enemigo. Donde todas las veces donde se encontraban terminaban en una feroz batalla pokémon, aunque él no logró ganarle ni una vez y eso le enfurecía a más no poder, llegando al grado de maldecirse a sí mismo.

Ella no quería luchar contra él, de hecho prefería evitar las peleas. No porque le tuviera miedo a él o a las batallas; al contrario ella las amaba, sino porque en realidad sentía cierta pena por él. El modo en que se reprochaba a sí mismo a la vez que se daba golpes en la cabeza le hacía sentir muy mal, casi como culpable, y pensaba que era mejor no pelear de nuevo. No quería volver a verlo lastimarse de ese modo.

 **~ O ~**

— _¡¿Por qué no quieres pelear conmigo?! ¿Es acaso que tienes miedo y te das por vencida?_ — _le exigía con un tono de voz bastante alto mientras tenía casi acorralada contra una pared a la menor._

— _Ja, ya quisieras..._ — _contestó ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa burlona._

— _¡Entonces dime! ¡¿Por qué te rehúsas a pelear?!_ — _volvió a exigir aún más molesto que antes._ — _¡Dime!_ —

— _¡Porque odio el modo en que actúas cada vez que pierdes!_ — _dijo alzando la voz dejando ligeramente sorprendido al mayor. Guzma la miró confundido durante unos minutos, para luego volver a su actitud de hace unos momentos._

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso te dá pena? ¿Acaso te doy lástima? ¡¿Es eso?!_ —

— _¡Claro que no idiota!_ — _gritó ahora muy molesta la chica, haciendo que él retrocediera un poco._

 _Es cierto que le hacía sentir mal el verlo tan mal luego de una batalla cada vez que perdía. De cierto modo la hacía sentir responsable._

— _E-es sólo q-que odio verte tratarte tan mal a ti mismo; gritándote y go-golpeándote tan duramente. Lo odio..._ — _decía nerviosa, pero con la mirada clavada en los ojos de él; que la miraba estupefacto sin decir una sola palabra._ — _Si tener que pelear c-c-contigo significa derrotarte, y que gracias a eso acabes ha-haciéndote tanto daño, e-entonces prefiero no pelear contigo nunca más. ¡P-porque odio verte hacerte daño por mi culpa!_ — _dijo finalmente para luego apartar la mirada, y luego de un momento irse del lugar dejando al líder del grupo Skull parado en su lugar; únicamente observando cómo la menor se marchaba._

 _Después de eso pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a verlo; y eso fue cuando pasó lo de las ultra bestias y la señora Lusamina. Fue todo un caos. Algo que recuerda también es que Guzma se mostraba un poco distante y reacio a dirigirle la palabra o a mirarla siquiera; aunque unas cuantas veces lo descubrió observándola de reojo. Ella no decía nada, entendía perfectamente ese comportamiento de su parte, después de todo era casi seguro que estaba molesto porque creía que ella le tenía lástima; cuando en realidad lo que ella sentía era preocupación, pero de todos modos no intentaba aclarar las cosas porque creía que él no querría escucharla._

 _Cuando finalmente acabó el problema de las ultra bestias y volvieron del ultra espacio fue cuando ella decidió dirigirse hacia él para hablarle un poco._

— _Um...Guzma..._ — _dijo algo insegura mientras se acercaba. Pero cuando vió a Guzma cargando a Lusamina se detuvo en seco. Había algo en esa escena que no le gustaba, algo que le hacía sentir rara e incómoda por dentro._

 _Fue en ese momento en que Guzma se giró para verla por completo._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ — _preguntó de una forma bastante seca que hizo que a ella se le estrujara el pecho._

 _No sabía bien la razón, pero la forma en que le habló; tan fría y dura, le hizo sentir mal. Y su mirada estaba igual. Terminó por desviar la mirada y decir cualquier cosa en vez de lo que realmente quería decirle._

— _Yo...no vayas a dejar caer a la mamá de Lillie, sería lo único que falta._ — _contestó ella intentando imitar el tono seco de Guzma consiguiéndolo a muy duras penas._

 _Él levantó una ceja extrañado; seguramente por el cambio repentino de actitud, pero no le dió mucha importancia pues de inmediato se dió la vuelta y se fue con la mujer en brazos. Nuevamente; el verlo cargando a Lusamina de forma tan firme pero delicada le hacía sentir mal por dentro. Y le molestaba no entender por qué se sentía de ese modo si no había razón aparente para sentirse mal o triste._

 _Luego de un tiempo cuando se encontraba paseando alegre con su pokémon, notó algo que le llamó la atención. Cierto peliblanco con chaqueta negra y gafas extrañas se estaba mudando a su nueva casa. Siendo presa de su curiosidad se acercó hasta él, aunque no tenía intenciones de establecer una especie de conversación con él. Fue entonces que la descubrió husmeando en su nueva casa y la miró enojado._

— _Hey mocosa ¿qué crees que haces aquí? Esta es mi casa ahora._ — _le dijo con tono disgustado por su intrusión._

— _¿Tu casa? Pero... ¿por qué te estás mudando?_ — _preguntó bastante curiosa sin tomar en cuenta la molestia del otro._

— _...He decidido reivindicarme y ser un "noble ciudadano" y olvidarme de los días del grupo skull._ — _dijo ligeramente apenado pero sin quitar esa expresión de tipo duro de su rostro. Al escuchar eso una sonrisa y un brillo aparecieron en su rostro._

 _Le hacía muy feliz saber que Guzma quería cambiar y volverse una persona humilde y buena, no podía esconder su felicidad a pesar de que estaba comenzando a incomodarlo un poco; incluso llegaba a avergonzarle verla tan feliz por algo que para él no era prácticamente la gran cosa. Aunque para ella sí lo era._

 _— Vale ya, quita esa cara que me das miedo. — decía desviando la cara para evitar seguir mirándola._

 _Cuando se sintió más relajado volvió a mirarla, ella aún sonreía pero de una forma más casual._

 _— Aún tengo que ver unas cosas sobre mi mudanza, pero en un rato quiero verte en la playa para una última pelea. — mencionó mostrando una sonrisa de confianza y arrogancia._

 _La sonrisa que ella tenía desapareció de repente, y en su lugar su rostro adquirió una expresión de inseguridad. Aún no estaba segura de si pelear era algo que realmente fuera bueno para él, de verdad no quería verlo lastimarse de nuevo. Estaba a punto de negarse cuando él se apresuró a hablar._

 _— Esta vez será diferente, no tienes de qué preocuparte. — decía mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla._

 _Aquello hizo que un casi imperceptible rubor apareciera en sus mejillas y desviara la mirada algo apenada. En cuanto él lo notó apartó su mano y la metió en su bolsillo tratando de verse casual._

 _— D-digo, será diferente... ¡Porque seré yo el que gane esta vez! — una sonora carcajada comenzó a sonar, aunque sonaba algo forzada; y es que lo era. Guzma reía para evitar que el ambiente siguiera siendo raro e incómodo para ambos, y aunque ella lo notaba su risa logró calmarla un poco._

 _Terminó aceptando el duelo y acordaron verse en exactamente una hora en la playa. Esa pelea sería la última._

 _Al cabo de un rato ambos llegaron al lugar acordado y se prepararon para pelear. La batalla fue dura, pero el resultado fue el de siempre: ... ganó y Guzma quedó como el perdedor. Ella lo miró en silencio y preocupada de su reacción, estaba esperando verlo golpearse y gritarse como siempre, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Tal y como él lo prometió, no se dedicó a lastimarse como cada vez que perdió contra ella en batallas anteriores. En su lugar se encontraba mirando su pokébola en la mano con una expresión seria, que luego fue cambiada por una pequeña sonrisa que intentó ocultar de la mirada de ella._

 _Le entregó una piedra que según él consideraba como su amuleto. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió para luego despedirse e irse a casa. Mientras ella lo veía irse con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y un rubor en sus mejillas._

 _— Estoy muy feliz por ti Guzma... — susurró al viento mientras aún lo veía en la lejanía, mientras sentía su corazón latir con emoción._

 **~ O ~**

¿Quién diría que alguien que se esforzaba en mostrarse como un villano terminaría volviéndose una persona tan cercana? O más bien, en un amigo.

 _—_ Bueno, es hora de irme ya. — salió de su cuarto y fue hasta la sala para tomar la bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo donde guardaba sus cosas y a sus pokébolas. — ¡Mamá, ya me voy! — gritó desde la puerta a la mujer que estaba en la cocina.

— Adiós y que te vaya bien! ¡No llegues tarde! — respondió la mujer a su hija mientras seguía limpiando los platos del desayuno.

La chica cerró la puerta y se puso en marcha para ir hasta la ciudad.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de su casa fue contemplar el lugar. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire fresco; saboreando lo fresco y agradable que estaba, y lo expulsó en un segundo.

Estiró los brazos e inclinó un poco su espalda hacia atrás. Miró el cielo azul, con nubes tan grandes y esponjosas que casi le daban deseos de saltar sobre ellas. También podía oír el hermoso sonido del mar, que se acercaba a la orilla de la playa y regresaba de donde vino, arrastrando un poco de arena en el proceso.

Estaba encantada con ese mágico y paradisíaco lugar. Pero tenía cosas que hacer; o más bien, alguien a quien ver.

Se acomodó el bolso que colgaba de su hombro, y se fue en marcha hasta el mercado. Ahí se suponía que se encontraría con esa persona.

No es como si no hubiera visto a esa persona en un largo tiempo, pero le daba emoción verlo de nuevo. Y no es como si fuera a ser un encuentro romántico, pero su corazón latía a una velocidad descabellada. Tuvo que detenerse un par de veces para serenarse y que su corazón se calmara, o en cualquier momento podría sufrir un infarto.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, y ahí se encontraba la persona a la que fue a ver.

— ¡Hey, Guzma! — gritó alegremente.

El chico de considerable altura se encontraba contemplando...pues...la nada misma. Estaba aburrido y no sabía qué hacer para entretenerse. No le era fácil admitirlo pero, cuando ya no hablaba con (tn) sentía que todo a su al rededor se volvía aburrido, sombrío, sin gracia, y cosas por el estilo.

En cambio cuando estaba ella; gritando y riendo con esa voz chillona suya, todo adquiría un tono más agradable y colorido para él.

 _Santo_ _cielos, que_ _cursi..._ pensaba con una pequeña mueca de vergüenza, sacudiendo esas raras ideas de su cabeza.

Cuando la vio llegar se quedó helado. Aún no se acostumbraba a la cara sonriente de ella, hacía mucho; mucho tiempo, que no veía sonrisas tan sinceras dirigidas hacia su persona.

Casi no se dio cuenta de que (tn) ya estaba parada frente a él, mientras que él sólo la miraba atontado por concentrarse en esa sonrisa infantil suya.

— Llegas tarde niña. Un poco más y ya me iba. — dijo cruzado de brazos.

— Oh no seas exagerado, sólo tardé quince minutos. —

— Los modales hacen al hombre. — sentenció.

— Pero yo soy mujer... — lo miró confundida, obviamente sin haber entendido la frase.

Él intentó reprimir las ganas de darse una palmada en la cara por las tonterías de la chica.

— Como sea, espero que me compenses el tiempo perdido. — dijo desviando la mirada.

— Pero...el que me invitó fuiste tú. — lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. — Estoy aquí porque me pediste que te acompañara a comprar unas cosas. Así que de compensaciones nada. —

 _Rayos, es_ _verdad._ un golpe de vergüenza le dio muy duro al de cabellos blancos a la vez que se sentía incomodado por la mirada de la chica. Sólo estaba buscando una excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella.

— Bueno... ¡Bueno vamos o qué! — él metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó con el ceño fruncido hacia el centro comercial, siendo seguido por (tn) que sonreía algo divertida ante su actitud. Eso sólo hacía que él se sonrojara y avergonzara aún más.

El camino hacia el centro comercial estuvo algo silencioso. (tn) intentaba sacar conversación, pero Guzma no seguía ninguna, y las que seguía sólo lo hacía soltando un par de palabras. Eso la frustraba mucho, ¿será que ella era aburrida? tal vez por eso la ignoraba y prefería quedarse callado en lugar de conversar.

Pero lo cierto era que Guzma no sabía cómo conversar con ella sin sentir un extraño cosquilleo dentro de él, sin sentir que su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente con cada mirada suya, y sin sentir pánico por la idea de decir alguna tontería que podría dejarlo en ridículo. ¿Quién lo diría, no? El ex jefe del grupo Skull, actuando como un adolescente en plena pubertad enamorado, como si recién descubriera su interés por las chicas. Espera, eso quiere decir entonces, ¿que estaba interesado en ella? ¿En la mocosa que lo derrotó un millón de veces? No pudo evitar pensar en eso seriamente.

 _¿Será que_ _estoy_ _loco?_ pensó. Ciertamente se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir ese nuevo dato sobre él.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir una pequeña y suave mano tocando su brazo. Se giró sólo para ver que se trataba de (tn) quien lo estaba llamando desde hace un largo rato.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? — preguntó tratando de sonar casual, reprendiéndose por su ridículo tartamudeo.

— Desde hace rato te veo raro. Tampoco respondías cuando te llamaba. ¿Está todo bien contigo? — su tono de voz; más la mirada que tenía, dejaba notar que estaba un poco preocupada por él.

— Yo...sí, lo estoy. No tienes de qué preocuparte mocosa. — llevó su mano hasta su cabeza para despeinarla, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa para no preocuparla.

— ¡Ba-basta! Deja de tratarme como una niña. —

— Cuando dejes de portarte como una. — sentenció al dedicarle una mirada burlona, sólo para hacerla enojar y reírse un poco.

El camino pasó de ser silencioso y aburrido a uno más ameno. Ambos hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza, por más tonto que fuera el tema, ellos se entretenían mucho. Ambos disfrutaban estar en compañía del otro.

Habiendo llegado por fin a su destino; el centro comercial, se dirigieron hacia las tiendas de comida. Guzma tenía que comprar cosas para la cena y comida para sus pokémon, pero estaba dispuesto a comprar algo para picar antes de la noche. Ella por su parte quería entrar a la tienda de ropa para comprar unos nuevos jeans, quería unos que vio hace unos días en la vidriera de una tienda.

— No entraré contigo. —

— ¡Pero Guzma! —

— Sin peros. No es no. — dijo tratando de darle fin a la discusión, al igual que trataba de terminar con la malasada que compró hace un rato.

Ambos entrenadores se encontraban parados frente a una de esas tiendas de ropa exclusivas para chicas. Estaban discutiendo porque (tn) le pedía que la acompañara, a lo cual él se negaba alegando que el lugar era ridículamente femenino para alguien tan varonil como él, ganándose malas caras cada tanto por parte de la (cp).

— No seas malo Guzma. — pidió ella una vez más tratando de convencerlo.

— ¡No quiero verte probar ropa! Si fuera una tienda que también tuviera ropa para chicos a lo mejor me lo pienso. —

— ¡Sólo serán unos minutos! Además, yo te estoy acompañando a comprar tus cosas, lo justo es que me hagas el mismo favor. — se paró firme y se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que lo miraba de forma insistente esperando que aceptara.

Y así empezó una guerra de miradas entre ambos. Una donde el de gafas de sol perdió.

— ¡Agh, bien! Te acompañaré a esa estúpida tienda. —

— ¡Bien! Gracias~ — canturreó contenta para luego entrar al local. Siendo seguida por el amante de los pokémon tipo insecto.

Y así empezó lo que para Guzma era una tortura. Cargando prendas que (tn) le pasaba y yendo de un lado a otro para buscar más prendas.

— Pensé que sólo querías unos pantalones. ¡Esto es toda la tienda! — mencionó con un rostro que ensombrecía al ver toda la ropa que cargaba en sus brazos. Ropa que ni siquiera sería para él.

— Es que aquí hay ropa súper linda, así que pensé que debía aprovechar la oportunidad. — ella sólo rió mientras seguía viendo la linda ropa que había en el lugar a la vez que escuchaba a su acompañante quejarse en voz baja.

Todo estaba perfectamente hasta que ambos escucharon una conversación no muy lejos de donde estaban.

 _—_ _Hey, ¿ese hombre_ _no_ _es_ _el...? —_

 _—_ _Sí, es_ _el_ _del_ _grupo_ _Skull. El_ _grupo_ _de_ _criminales. —_

 _—_ _Oh_ _Dios, que_ _miedo_ _da. ¿Qué hace_ _él_ _aquí? —_

— _Ni_ _idea, pero_ _no_ _te_ _preocupes. Si_ _pasa_ _algo_ _sólo_ _hay_ _que_ _llamar_ _a_ _la_ _policía. —_

Eran dos mujeres que disimulaban terriblemente mal el hecho de que estaban mirando hacia su dirección. Sin mencionar que su conversación tampoco era muy discreta.

(Tn) estaba algo molesta con ellas, odiaba a la gente que hablaba a espaldas de los demás, aún si la distancia era considerablemente corta ellas hablaban como si no estuvieran ahí. Pero más te preocupaba él. Desde que dejó a su equipo las cosas parecían ir mejor para ellos, pero aún quedaba gente que no confiaba para nada en ellos.

En parte era entendible luego de todo los estragos que hicieron, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso. Para ese punto; donde todos demostraron que ya no tenían malas intenciones, ya era injusta la gente que seguía despreciándolos.

Volteó para ver a Guzma mirando al suelo, notando así una muy seria expresión en su rostro. Pero, también se veía... _triste._

 _Pobre_ _Guzma..._ pensó con un enorme sentimiento de tristeza. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, estaba dispuesta a girarse para decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese par de mujeres maleducadas.

— ¿Sabes Guzma? Hay algo que odio por sobre todas las cosas. Y es a la gente desubicada que habla a espaldas de la gente. — en seguida tuvo las miradas de los tres presentes sobre ella. Guzma la miraba con algo de sorpresa, mientras que las dos mujeres de atrás la miraban hasta con la boca abierta como si fueran un Majigark. — Esa gente me da algo de lástima. Sus vidas deben ser terriblemente vacías como para que se pongan a hablar mal de otros. Realmente patético. — finalizó lanzándoles una mirada furtiva de desprecio, haciendo que ambas voltearan hacia otra dirección sintiéndose de lo más avergonzadas.

— ¿(tn)?... — la llamó, aún sin borrar ni disimular su sorpresa.

— Mejor salgamos de aquí. Perdí todo el interés en esta tienda. — colocó las prendas que sacó de nuevo en su lugar y se fueron. Ella de muy mal humor.

Continuaron las compras para Guzma en silencio, pero no uno precisamente incómodo. Era uno de esos silencios en los que ambas partes están de acuerdo en mantener hasta que tengan algo que decirle al otro.  
Él realmente no sabía qué decir, nunca antes alguien lo defendió de ese modo; o más bien y simplemente nadie lo hizo. (Tn) es la primera persona que sale en su defensa, pero no es sólo eso, ella desde siempre fue así con él. Jamás lo trató como si fuera un villano, ella siempre lo trató de forma amigable a diferencia de otros que lo despreciaban o le temían, lo trataba como una persona normal.

En ese momento recordó todas las veces en que ella mostró preocupación por él, y ese sentimiento cálido que sentía de vez en cuando por ella volvió a aparecer, pero más fuerte esta vez. Y cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía a gusto con esa calidez que inundaba todo su ser.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras la miraba.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa, (tn) se quedó para ayudarlo a guardar todos los víveres que compraron. Una vez terminado eso; y antes de que se marchara a casa, él le pidió quedarse para hablar un poco.

— (tn), quisiera que te quedaras un momento. —

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— Quisiera hablar un poco contigo. — se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el sofá donde tendría lugar la conversación. Él ignoró completamente el sonrojo que le generó ese cálido contacto a ella.

Ambos se sentaron; manteniendo algo de distancia entre ellos. (Tn) no sabía porqué, pero su corazón se alocó una vez tomó asiento junto a Guzma. No quería hacerse ideas equivocadas pero no podía evitarlo, su imaginación voló hasta un millón de escenarios diferentes debido a la simple petición de sentarse y hablar, aunque la realidad fuera a ser muy diferente a lo que su imaginación le mostraba.

— Sobre lo que pasó en esa tienda... — habló finalmente, sacándola de paso de sus pensamientos. — Creo que no era necesario que lo hicieras. Pero...lo agradezco. — un ligero tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas luego de pronunciar aquello.

Se sentía algo avergonzado. Como se dijo antes, él no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño ni nada parecido. La personalidad de (tn) ha logrado hacer que Guzma diera el paso para cambiar.

Sí. Es gracias a ella y a todo lo que pasaron juntos lo que le dio la motivación para dejar atrás esa vida criminal que llevaba. Pero nunca se lo diría, era muy orgulloso para decirlo en voz alta...pero quizás lo haga algún día.

— ¿Cómo que no hacía falta? — ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y con el ceño fruncido por sus palabras. — ¡Era obvio que no me iba a quedar callada luego de escucharlas! ¡El ver cómo te siguen tratando como un criminal me enfurece! Agh, gracias, hiciste que volviera a amargarme por culpa de esas viejas cuando ya lo había olvidado. — soltó un bufido muy molesta y se cruzó de brazos para luego recostar su cuerpo contra el sofá.

Él la miró, sonriendo de lado divertido. La actitud de ella sí que le gustaba. Pero...aún había una duda que no le dejaba en paz.

— ...¿Por qué? —

— ¿Mm? —

— ¿Por qué te tomas esas molestias por mí? — preguntó con un tono serio al igual que la mirada que le dirigía a la espera de su respuesta.

— Pues como dije antes, no me iba a quedar callada escuchando- —

— No. No hablo sólo de lo que pasó hoy. — aclaró, haciendo que ella callara y lo viera confundida. — Yo hablo de **todo,** desde la vez que nos conocimos. Siempre has sido amable conmigo aún cuando yo era un cretino. Siempre tuve tu preocupación y tu apoyo sin siquiera pedírtelo, y...también tu cariño...y ahora quiero saber el porqué. — luego de terminar se quedó en silencio esperando su respuesta, pero ella también guardó silencio.

Estaba sorprendida. No esperaba que él notara que desde siempre se preocupó por él, pero viendo que al final se dio cuenta creyó que debería responderle sinceramente.

Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo a la vez que sentía su cara arder, probablemente se puso roja. Cerró sus puños con fuerza sobre sus muslos mientras trataba de calmarse para poder responder. Era hora de ser sincera sobre sus sentimientos con él y consigo misma.

— ...La razón por la que siempre soy así; amable y cariñosa, es porque... — hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar bien en sus palabras. — _Porque_ _te_ _quiero._ —

Ya está. Por fin pudo decírselo. Al fin pudo decirle sus sentimientos, aunque no fuera de una manera súper exacta, esperaba que esas palabras bastaran para que él lo entendiera.

Mientras ella se encontraba sumida en su vergüenza y sus pensamientos, él simplemente no sabía qué responder. Nunca esperó recibir una declaración como esa, sin duda eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

La miró durante unos momentos con un rostro rojo y sereno. Aprovechó que estaba distraída para avalanzarse sobre ella, y rodearla con ambos brazos para pegarla contra su cuerpo.

Porque él también sentía lo mismo.

— Yo también te quiero. — dijo en un tono bajo y dulce.

(Tn) se había congelado. No esperaba que aceptaran sus sentimientos, y ahora que vio que eran recíprocos no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo único que pensó en hacer fue en corresponder el abrazo que Guzma le estaba brindando mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho cálido.

En esa posición ambos podían sentir cómo latía el corazón del otro, y era una sensación muy agradable. Querían estar así por siempre, o el tiempo que les fuera posible.

— Oye, (tn). — la llamó con el mismo tono que usó anteriormente.

— Dime, Guzma. —

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo? — preguntó, esperando con ansias que la respuesta fuera la que esperaba oír.

Ella levantó el rostro para poder verse el uno al otro a los ojos, y le sonrió con mucho amor.

— Por supuesto. Siempre estaré a tu lado. — se estiró un poco para acercarse y depositar un beso en su barbilla, haciendo que el sonrojo en las mejillas del más alto fuera mayor que antes.

Los dos tenían una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Los dos se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro, al igual que el dulce y reconfortante latido de sus corazones.

 _Fin._

 _ **Espero**_ _**que**_ _**les**_ _**haya**_ _**gustado.**_

 _ **Muchas**_ _**gracias**_ _**por**_ _**leer ❤**_


End file.
